Selamat Hari Ibu, Mama
by Voct88
Summary: [EDIT/REUPLOAD] Fanfiksi memperingati Hari Ibu tanggal 22 Desember 2015. Maaf kalau masih ada Eyd dan tanda baca yg salah, saya masih belajar hehehe mohon bantuannya *bow 90 derajat* Review please! saya membutuhkannya untuk masukan membuat fic lainnya suatu saat nanti . "Karena kau tahu seperti apa mamamu. Dan yang paling penting, karena mama adalah mamamu"


Fanfiksi memperingati Hari Ibu tanggal 22 Desember 2015 kemarin, tapi saya telat banget menyelesaikan fanfiknya, Semoga suka dengan ff ini hehehe Maaf kalau ada tanda baca dan eyd yg salah, maklum author baru xD. Review please :)

Maaf kalau masih ada Eyd dan tanda baca yang salah, saya masih belajar hehehe mohon bantuannya *bow 90 derajat*

Review please~ ^^ saya membutuhkannya untuk masukan membuat fic lainnya suatu saat nanti.

Happy Mother's Day

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam tengah duduk dan menatap selembar kertas kosong di meja belajarnya. Ia terlihat bingung mengerjakan tugas pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan gurunya, Shizune sensei. Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu. "Aku bingung harus menulis apa di kertas kosong ini. Kenapa sensei memberikan tugas yang sulit seperti ini sih."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Membuat gadis itu berhenti menggerutu dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Pintu itu kemudian di buka seseorang. Seorang pria berambut raven masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sarada kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke kertas kosong di mejanya.

" Sarada, sudah waktunya makan malam," kata Papanya sembari berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku akan makan setelah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Shizune sensei, papa. Tapi, Sarada tidak bisa mengerjakannya,"

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya melihat kertas kosong di meja putri kecilnya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Sarada. "Apa tugasnya? Papa akan mencoba membantumu mengerjakannya, Sarada,"

Sarada menoleh menatap Papanya. "Shizune sensei memberikan tugas kepadaku dan seluruh murid kelas 6-3 untuk menceritakan tentang sosok ibu untuk memperingati hari ibu besok, serta tugas itu harus dibacakan pada acara hari ibu besok ." jelas Sarada panjang lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ya, anaknya memang bisa membuat puisi dengan baik. "Aa, begitu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya?"

"Em… a-aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin aku tulis tentang mama. Sarada bingung, papa."

Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi suara seseorang dari ruang tamu menginterupsinya. Sarada bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera berlari ke arah asal suara itu diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya mengikuti Sarada.

"Tadaima." suara wanita muda terdengar memasuki sebuah rumah.

"Okaeri, mama"

"Okaeri, Sakura"

Pria dewasa dan anak perempuan itu menjawab hampir bersamaan. Sarada berlari ke arah wanita bernama Sakura itu begitu kedua matanya melihat wanita berambut merah muda yang menyimpan dua kantung plastik di lantai masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura berjongkok melihat anaknya yang berlari akan memeluknya itu.

"Mama, aku merindukanmu," Sarada memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura membalas pelukan anaknya. "Sarada sayang, mama juga merindukanmu dan juga…" ada jeda sedikit saat ia mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berdiri melihat dirinya dan Sarada berpelukan. "Merindukan papamu." Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman malu-malu.

Sarada melepas pelukannya pada Sakura dan menatap wajah mamanya. "Mama, bagaimana keadaan Ojīsan? Beliau baik-baik saja kan?"

Sakura mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang. "Ya, Ojīsan baik-baik saja, Sarada. Oh iya, ini mama ada oleh-oleh dari Ojīsanmu di Nagoya." Sakura berdiri dan mengambil dua bungkus kantong plastik yang tadi disimpannya di lantai dan memperlihatkannya pada Sarada.

"Wah, ada oleh-oleh juga ya, mama. Sarada akan membawanya ke ruang makan, ma, pa." Sarada langsung melesat meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manis putri mereka berdua.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat menghampiri istrinya. "Apa Otōsan baik-baik saja?"

Sakura memandang lekat dan mengusap pipi suaminya dengan sayang. "Ya, beliau baik-baik saja. Kolesterolnya sudah turun, karena beliau diet sehat dan lebih sering mengkonsumsi buah dan makanan sehat."

"Aa, syukurlah." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya mengelus rambut sampai ke pipi istrinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura hendak mencium istrinya. Tetapi suara Sarada menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura yang langsung membuat mereka berdua segera menjauh.

"Mama, papa, ayo... em...maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Sakura merona malu, karena ia dan Sasuke hampir berciuman dilihat Sarada. "T-tidak kok, ayo kita masuk ke dalam, sayang. Mama sangat merindukanmu, Sarada-chan." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sarada dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sasuke yang juga tengah merona dan tersenyum tipis.

Setelah Sakura membersihkan dirinya, ia kemudian menyusul anak dan suaminya ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama. Sakura duduk di samping Sarada dan di depan Sasuke.

"Wah, sepertinya menu makan malam hari ini kelihatan enak," kedua mata emerald hijau wanita muda itu menjelajahi berbagai jenis makanan yang berada di atas meja makan, lalu beralih menatap suami yang duduk di depannya. "Sasuke-kun? Apa kau yang membuat semua menu makan malam ini?" ucap Sakura dengan nada jahil.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau tahu kan, kalau aku tidak bisa memasak. Tentu saja aku dan Sarada membeli makanan dari restoran selama kau tidak berada di rumah."

"Ya, dan rasanya sangat membosankan, karena aku harus memakan makanan itu setiap hari selama mama pergi ke Nagoya." Sarada menimpali obrolan kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian kedua matanya menatap Sasuke. "Maaf papa."

Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan polos gadis kecil kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis memandang Sakura dan Sarada yang duduk di depannya. Sasuke, Sakura dan Sarada makan malam dengan keheningan yang nyaman.

"Sarada, bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan tugas itu malam ini untuk dibacakan besok?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sarada setelah Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piring sehabis mereka makan tadi.

"Ya, papa. Tapi—"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu akan menulis apa tentang mamamu, kan?" sela Sasuke.

Sarada mengangguk. Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan dan duduk di tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki Sakura. Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut hitam anak perempuannya. "Tidak perlu bingung. Kau pasti bisa mengerjakan tugas itu, Sarada," Sasuke melihat Sarada menatapnya bingung, kemudian melanjutkan. "Karena kau tahu seperti apa mamamu. Dan yang paling penting, karena mama adalah mamamu."

.  
.

"Hari ini, semua orang tua murid yang anak-anaknya sekelas dengan Sarada datang ke acara hari ibu di sekolah ya, Sasuke-kun?"lanjut Sakura. "Ino dan Sai, Choji dan Karui-san, Shikamaru dan Temari, Naruto dan Hinata, Neji dan Tenten, Gaara dan Matsuri, serta orang tua murid lainnya sudah ada loh, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke sambil kedua matanya melihat para orang tua yang sedang berdiri di belakang ruang kelas sama seperti ia dan Sasuke saat berjalan masuk ke kelas 6-3, kelas tempat sehari-hari Sarada belajar di Sekolah Dasar Konoha.

"Aa." Sasuke membenarkan.

Sarada melihat kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan ke belakang kelas. Ia sangat senang, karena kedua orang tuanya bisa datang di acara hari ibu kelas 6-3 di sekolahnya. Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri di belakang ruang kelas sama seperti orang tua murid kelas 6-3 lainnya. Lalu Sakura menatap anak perempuannya yang sedang menatap ia dan Suaminya.

"Sarada-chan!" kata Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sarada. Sasuke juga tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Sarada.

Sarada sangat senang sampai kedua pipinya memerah, saat menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum hangat kepada dirinya. Sarada membalas senyum kepada kedua orang tuanya sebelum berbalik menatap ke depan kelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shizune atau murid-murid kelas 6-3 yang memanggilnya Shizune sensei masuk ke dalam kelas 6-3.

"Selamat pagi kepada seluruh orang tua murid dan seluruh murid-murid kelas 6-3. Perkenalkan, saya Shizune, saya adalah walikelas kelas 6-3. Saya…" Shizune memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai walikelas kelas 6-3 dan menjelaskan tentang acara hari ibu di Sekolah Dasar Konoha.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk membacakan cerita seluruh murid kelas 6-3 tentang ibu mereka. Saya akan memanggil sesuai nomor absen murid-murid untuk menceritakan mengenai ibu mereka dan mereka harus maju ke depan kelas saat membacakan tentang ibu mereka." Shizune melihat daftar nama sesuai nomor urut absen di sebuah buku. Lalu berkata memanggil nama murid pertama. "Akamichi Chocho."

Selanjutnya, Shizune berkata lagi. "Yamanaka Inojin."

"Nara Shikadai."

"Hyuga Ayumi."

Sarada mengigit bibirnya. Dua nama temannya lagi dan setelah itu gilirannya.

"Sabaku No Yuki."

"Uzumaki Boruto"

Putra dari pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata—dulunya Hyuga, namun setelah menikah dengan Naruto, Hinata berubah marga mengikuti nama marga suaminya—berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sambil membawa sebuah kertas ke depan kelas.

Boruto menghela napas dan membacakan tulisan di kertas yang dipegangnya. "Ibuku adalah seorang ibu yang penyabar dan baik. Ia selalu sabar mengajariku tentang pelajaran sekolah, meskipun aku selalu mengeluh tentang betapa sulitnya menjawab soal-soal pelajaran terutama pelajaran matematika. Ibuku adalah ibu yang pantang menyerah dan kuat. Ibu berjuang melahirkan aku dan adikku, Himawari, tanpa didampingi oleh ayahku yang sibuk bekerja di kantor."

Semua orang yang berada di kelas itu terkikik pelan termasuk Sakura, Ino, Karui, Temari, Tenten, dan Matsuri, sambil melihat ke arah Naruto. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru mendengus. Sai dan Choji tersenyum. Sementara itu, Naruto tersenyum malu, dalam hati ia sedih , karena saat itu ia sibuk bekerja dan tidak menemani Hinata melahirkan anak pertamanya,Boruto dan anak keduanya,Himawari. Hinata tersenyum mendengar anaknya membacakan sebuah narasi tentang dirinya.

Boruto berkata lagi. "Ibu, terima kasih telah merawat dan menjagaku dengan baik. Aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu sampai akhir hidupku. Terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu, ibu." Boruto mengakhiri membaca narasi dengan membungkuk sedikit yang langsung mendapat tepuk tangan dari semua orang di kelas itu.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah Uchiha Sarada." ucap Shizune.

Sarada menoleh ke belakang, ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat Sarada menatap mereka pun langsung tersenyum ke arah anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya. Sarada hanya membalas senyum seadanya, karena ia gugup akan membacakan narasi tentang ibunya. Sarada bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

Sarada mengigit bibirnya, kebiasaannya ketika ia gugup, kemudian ia menghela napas. "Mama adalah sosok wanita yang sempurna bagiku. Mama tidak pernah mengeluh, lelah dan putus asa kepadaku kalau aku selalu bertanya mengenai banyak hal kepadanya dan selalu merepotkannya. Mama selalu sabar dalam mendidikku menjadi anak yang baik dan mandiri. Tangan mama yang halus dan suci telah membesarkan dan merawatku sejak aku lahir sampai saat ini. Mama telah memberikan jiwa dan raganya kepadaku untuk menyayangi dan mencintaiku," Sarada teringat kata-kata ayahnnya tadi malam.

 _Karena kau tahu seperti apa mamamu. Dan yang paling penting, karena mama adalah mamamu._

Sarada tersenyum. "Karena mama adalah mamaku, tanpa mama aku mungkin tidak ada di dunia. Mama, Terima kasih dan maaf untuk segala perlakuanku kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu, Mama. Selamat hari ibu, mama." Sarada tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas bertepuk tangan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil melihat Sarada. Lalu Sasuke beralih menatap istrinya yang berdiri disampingnya. Sakura menatap Sarada dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajahnya. Sasuke menaruh tangannya di punggung Sakura dan mengelus punggung istrinya itu dengan lembut.

Sarada berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke dan memeluk mereka dengan erat. Sasuke dan Sakura yang awalnya kaget dengan pelukan Sarada pun akhirnya balas memeluk Sarada dengan senyuman bahagia di wajah keduanya. Dan tanpa di ketahui mama dan papanya, Sarada memeluk kedua orang tuanya sambil tersenyum.


End file.
